Bitter Slash Sweet
by Derrot
Summary: How Matsuda first met and fell in love with Light... and random fluff began. Light x Matsuda x Light. Misa x Mikami. Some Mikami x Light. Very slight L x Sayu and L x Light. Alternate Ending. Spoilers for the whole story.
1. Valentine

**Bitter Slash Sweet**

**Chapter One: Valentine**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------

"And this is my son, Light."

Matsuda shook hands with the teenager. Matsuda was fresh into the police force, yet the chief had decided to let his young aide come over for dinner and meet his family. He wasn't expecting the chief to have such a handsome son, though…

"Um," Light tried to wiggle his hand free. Matsuda snapped out of his space-out and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Yagami-kun-"

"Light, come help me set the table, dear," Mrs. Yagami called from the kitchen.

"Coming," Light called back. Before he left to help his mom, he flashed Matsuda a lopsided smile. It carried a cross between uneasiness and trying to be polite and good-natured. _Shoot, he probably thinks I'm weird now. _He looked after Light with a slight blush forming.

"What are blushing at, Matsuda?" the chief asked in a low, gruff voice that startled him stiff. "You do realize Sayu is over ten years younger than you."

_Sayu? Oh yeah, the chief's daughter… _"I wasn't thinking about her," Matsuda blurted out honestly.

"Like hell you weren't," the chief retorted. "And even if she wasn't so young, there's no way I'd let her marry a cop."

But the question was… would he let Light-kun?

------------

Less than a month later, Kira struck. No more dinners at the chiefs place… even the chief didn't eat dinner much there anymore. The only time Matsuda could see Light was when he gazed at the family pictures on his chief's desk.

From the dinner they had spent together before the Kira case began, Matsuda had learned Light Yagami was more than just an attractive high school student. Light was intelligent and hard working… Mr. Yagami was always bragging about him. And Light was cool, but always in a most modest manner. And though most of the time he seemed passive and "out there", once you had his attention, he gave you a surprisingly warm smile. A smile that made Matsuda feel guilty.

A couple of weeks passed and the Kira investigation team teamed up with L and Watari. That's when Matsuda noticed a paper with the names and birthdates of the chief's family. February 28, 1986. Why did that date make him think of Valentine's Day? And why did it feel special that in less than three months, Light would turn legal?

------------

"Ryuzaki," Matsuda approached L when they happened to be alone in the hotel room. "I have a question."

L swallowed the bit of cake he had in his mouth. "What is it, Matsuda-san?"

Matsuda blushed and scratched the back of his head, 'Um, I was wondering if you knew a good recipe for chocolate?"

L was slightly taken aback. This wasn't about the Kira case.. But he should have expected something unexpected from Matsuda…

Noting L's silence, Matsuda tried to think of a reason for asking L such a question. "I know you are a gourmet of sweets, and my sister wanted to know a good recipe--"

"You don't have a sister."

"My cousin--"

"Matsuda-san likes someone, doesn't he?" L said bluntly. It was February… Valentine's Day was only a few days away. L wasn't familiar with many of the general population's social customs, but you could say L had a certain "interest" in the "holiday". But as he understood it, females gave homemade chocolates to the man they liked… a lot. L glanced at Matsuda.

The poor man was pink faced with a nervous sweat forming on his brow. The chances that Matsuda was homosexual was 86.46. The other 13.64 was the chance that Matsuda was being an unpredictable idiot as usual and just wanted to make chocolate for some ungodly reason. L reasoned the former.

"Ah, I think I can help you find an appropriate recipe. What sort of person is he-- I mean, this person?"

------------

On Valentine's Day, L picked up the small gift that had been left behind on the coffee table after the task force left. He removed the bow and opened the small box to find assorted chocolate. On top of the chocolate laid a note with a handwritten "Thank you" on it.

L had never receive a Valentine before. But these were store-bought chocolates. _ Who received the homemade chocolates? _He mused, staring at the Tokyo cityscape through the large hotel windows.

------------

Light returned home after a busy day. Valentine's Day had always been a busy day for him since middle school. He dumped his winnings on the kitchen table.

Sayu ran into the kitchen, "What a haul, Light!" His mother followed after, "Welcome home, Light! I see my son is still popular with the ladies… I think you brought home more chocolate than last year!"

"Can I have some, Light? You have plenty to share," Sayu grinned mischievously.

"Sure, help yourself," he waved toward the pile of chocolate dispassionately to a giddy Sayu.

"Thanks!" Sayu quickly gave her older brother a hug and began inspecting the chocolates.

"Oh, Light," his mother stopped him before he began climbing the steps to his room. "You have one more Valentine… it was in the mail. I would have put it in your room, but I know how you like your privacy…"

Light took the gift. "Thanks, Mom."

------------

Inside his room, Light carefully opened the Valentine.

"Another admirer? Hyuk hyuk hyuk," Ryuk chuckled.

Inside the box, Light found some messy chocolates and a note. In clumsy handwriting, the note read, "I hope you enjoy the chocolates, I made them myself! Happy early birthday!" The note wasn't signed.

This wasn't the only homemade chocolate he had received today. But the note being anonymous and the unique handwriting intrigued him. It was a man's handwriting, and that satisfied him for reasons only he knew. So who was this guy and how did he know his address? How did he know his birthday was coming up? Was it someone from school? But they could have left it on his desk?

He laid down on his bed on his side and inspected the chocolates. They weren't very attractive… just gooey lumps of… he wasn't going to think it. He thought he remembered reading somewhere that chocolate wasn't the easiest thing to make…

Not sure if he would regret it, he cautiously licked one of the chocolates. It was very sweet. He placed the whole gooey chocolate mess in his mouth and allowed it to fully melt… it was so rich. Despite its looks, it was the best piece of chocolate he had ever had.

He wanted to find this secret admirer. Maybe not as much as he wanted to find and destroy L, but Light had another task added to his agenda. Dropping another chocolate into his mouth, he muttered absently to Ryuk, "Kira's going to take a rest today."

_Later that night…_

"Wow, Light, I didn't expect you to be such a pig. Aren't you feeling sick after eating that whole box of chocolate?"

"Shut up, Ryuk," Light rolled over and spoke into his pillow, clutching his stomach as he curled into a ball.

"I bet you gained a pound, too. That was a whole box of chocolate…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk."

------------

Light began to wonder if L had been his secret admirer. He half hoped so due to their relationship that had started since he was released from confinement. Well, L was an anonymous sort of guy, and kind of messy. Plus he seemed to know sweets pretty well. But unless L was really shy, Light doubted that L would have written him so simple a note. Yet the note itself was ambiguous… perhaps that was meant to be complex? No… the homemade chocolates definitely meant his admirer liked him… a lot. The chocolates and the note were just a simple and sweet message of adoration.

"Light-kun, I have notes on the stuff you wanted me to research," Matsuda handed him several papers.

Light took them. Technically he didn't need the notes since the new research program installed on the HQ computers was so powerful. But he pitied the young officer, who waited around HQ for something to do as Misa's manager or for someone to ask for coffee. Maybe busy work wasn't any better, but at least Matsuda could feel as though he was directly contributing to the case.

He scanned the notes to make it look like he was reading them. But he stopped, shocked. The handwriting…! "Matsuda, you wrote all this?"

"Yup! Just like you told me to," Matsuda smiled happily. He looked so proud of himself, like a puppy that had fetched the paper and wished to be petted.

So it was Matsuda! Matsuda was his secret admirer! So… should he thank him for the chocolate? No… if Matsuda knew that Light knew, he would expect Light to admit whether he returned those feelings. And as long as L was in his life, he couldn't be in another relationship. Matsuda was cute, but Light thought of L as a soul mate. He shared Light's intelligence, serious nature, and most importantly, sense of justice. Matsuda was almost his complete opposite… heck, sometimes Matsuda even spoke of Kira as if he were a good guy! But they say opposites do attract…

"I think we have a lead on the case now, Matsuda-san! Good work!" Light praised Matsuda with a sincere smile. Light only had feelings for L, and he wouldn't lead Matsuda to think any different. Toying with someone's emotions was the worst thing anyone could do. But he could still be nice to Matsuda and see that cute smile beam at him admiringly. That wasn't selfish. Was it?

------------

_Kill L: Check. _Kira mentally scratched that task off his agenda. That left become god of his new world and find his secret admirer. But he had already discovered his secret admirer when he was without memories of the Death Note. But the task wasn't yet finished.

------------

The following year, on White Day, Matsuda was greeted with a gift in the mailbox outside of his apartment. Not able to wait until he was inside, he tore off the wrapping and opened the box. _White chocolate! _But he didn't give anyone chocolate this year… could it be? Heart pounding, he ran back to Light and Misa's new apartment.

He rang the door bell and waited anxiously. Light opened the door.

"L-Light-kun," he stammered, eyes misting. "You knew. You remembered…"

Light's arms slipped around his waist and he tenderly locked his lips with Matsuda's in a kiss that should have been fulfilled a year ago.

"Happy belated birthday, Light," Matsuda snuggled into Light's chest, wiping his tears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next chapter I intend for things to get kinky and deserving of its M rating. First date, hoooooo!

(Note on Valentine's Day-White Day: In Japan, girls give chocolate to boys on Valentine's Day; then on March 14 (White Day) boys return the favor with white chocolate. At least, that is the condensed version of it. If you want to know more, I suggest you Google it because it's interesting.)

(Note on why this is so fluffy: Watch out for girly anime. It gives you cooties.)

When I think of LightxMatsuda, for some reason YukixShuichi (from Gravitation) comes to mind. Is this just me? Do we need a Hyper!Matsu?


	2. First Date

**Bitter Slash Sweet**

**Chapter 2: First Date**

Disclaimer: _I do not own Death Note or C.E.C. or My Boyfriend is Type B._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuda entered the apartment, following Light.

Light offered him a seat on one of the sofas. "Do you want anything?"

"You," Matsuda smiled up at Light.

Light smiled back and sat down beside him. "My, someone's eager.." Yet it was Light's hand that had Matsuda's fly halfway unzipped. It wasn't able to complete its mission, though, as Matsuda grabbed the younger man's thin wrist.

"What are you doing?" He was flushed in a half-nervous, half-irritated way.

"I wanted to see if Tota was truth or irony," Light grinned mischievously, and tried to continue, but Matsuda's grip on his hand was too firm.

Matsuda blushed more, hearing his first name. He was a bit sensitive about it, especially since it usually lead to jokes such as this one. His first name was spelled with the characters for "peach" and "thick." He may not have a peach, but he knew what Light meant. "My parents named me that with the hope I'd have a long, fertile life…"

"So much for that, huh," Light chuckled lightly as he tried harder to stick his hands in Matsuda's pants. But Matsuda was strong.

"Light-kun…" he murmured embarrassedly. He wanted Light and was thrilled Light wanted him… but he didn't want to move this fast… it seemed too unlike Light.

Light pulled his hand back and folded his arms. "Waiting for marriage?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No," Matsuda huffed, annoyed. "Some people _are_ romantic." _Shoot, this isn't going well…_

There was an awkward silence.

"What about Misa Misa, Light-kun?" Matsuda blurted to end the silence.

"What about Misa Misa? I'm not interested in women."

"Then why do you live with her?"

Light frowned and mumbled off to the side. "It's not like I want to…"

Matsuda's jaw dropped, "She's blackmailing you, isn't she? She's holding you against your will-"

"You watch too much TV," Light groaned and switched on the television. But Light flashed Matsuda a seductive grin after a few seconds. "You changed the subject… how did you know I like a man…." Light leaned closer. "…that plays hard to get," he softly pecked Matsuda on the cheek.

Matsuda's heart thumped. As he snuggled closer to Light and Light pulled him closer with his arm around Matsuda's waist, Matsuda glanced up at the television screen. He frowned. "Light-kun, can we watch a different movie?"

"What's wrong with this one?" It was _My Boyfriend is Type B_, a romantic comedy.

"Ah," Matsuda blushed. "It's kind of cheesy and-"

"Your blood type is B, isn't it?" Light chuckled. "My blood type is A like the girl in the film…I'd say this movie is quite relevant to us."

"Light-kun," Matsuda growled as he grabbed for the remote.

"This movie's right… Type B men are obnoxious," Light grinned playfully.

Matsuda sighed and stopped arguing. He snuggled back up to Light. He was watching a romance movie with Light. What more could he ask for? Light's hand fumbled with Matsuda's fly again and slipped in.

"The Matsuda peach _is_ thick."

------

A few days later, Light surprised Matsuda by saying they would be going out for dinner, which excited Matsuda greatly… their first date!

"Where are we going?" Matsuda asked as they walked side by side down the streets of Tokyo, Light's arm across Matsuda's shoulders.

"You'll see," Light grinned as they walked through the crowds. Ten minutes later they stopped. "We're here."

Matsuda looked up at the sign on the building in front of them. "C- Chuck E. Cheese's! Light-kun, how did you know I love this place? My little genius," Matsuda hugged Light-kun.

_Little… genius? Little? _Sure there was seven years difference between them… Light was a bit perturbed, but ignored it. "Well, I am the top sophomore at To-oh," he laughed lightly.

"I know, I'm so proud of you! I bet we could get some free tokens since they give out tokens for good marks!"

Light glared. _Was he mocking me? _No, it was easy to tell when Matsuda was teasing. He was just being an idiot. An annoying idiot. A lovable annoying idiot.

"What?"

"Nothing."

------

They chatted over their dinner, but naturally the evening didn't get interesting until they started playing in the arcade. Matsuda was unbelievably talented at amassing tickets. They literally had to wait minutes after some games for the machines to spit out the tickets. One time one of the machines ran out of tickets.

Not one to be outdone, Light also collected hundreds of tickets, more than Matsuda. But there was one type of game even Light couldn't beat Matsuda at. Games with guns. Or anything requiring quick precision (excluding strategy). The man was a frighteningly good shot.

"I'd hate to make you mad, Matsuda," Light commented after getting owned again by Matsuda at a first person shooter.

Matsuda just smiled back with that goofy grin of his. _Like Light would ever make me mad enough to shoot him… haha._

------

They sat down for a rest. Thousands of tickets were piled between them.

"I think we should go spend out tickets now… I'm tired of defending them from those rotten kids," Light huffed.

"Aw, Light, we have plenty of tickets. We could share with the kids," Matsuda reasoned. Though he didn't really want to because he wanted enough to get something special for Light.

"But they're trying to steal… they're like little criminals. Where's the justice in just giving them the tickets?" Light huffed some more.

Matsuda laughed. Light was so cute when he got angry. He would sit like a woman, fold his arms, and scowl… it was too funny and cute.

At the prize counter, Light gave all his tickets to Matsuda, telling him to get something special. At first he protested, but accepted as he realized he'd be able to trade for an even better prize for Light.

It took over 15 minutes to count the tickets, even though the employees used multiple ticket counting machines. But that gave Matsuda time to decide what to get for Light. Nothing was particularly practical., so it really didn't matter what he traded for. So he settled on one of the most expensive items, a large stuffed animal half his size. It would be something soft and cute for them to cuddle with together. With the remaining tickets he got a whoopee cushion to tease Light with. April Fool's was coming up.

"For me? I-" Light protested when he saw the large stuffed… thing. He would have complained that Matsuda didn't get anything for himself, but thought against it. This _was_ special to Matsuda. "Thank you." he embraced him.

"Light?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we leave, can we play in the ball pit?" Matsuda asked.

"…Sure," Light replied. _What the? The ball pit?! Matsuda's so random…but wait. _A marvelous idea came to him. Maybe that was what Matsuda was thinking. Something special they could both enjoy. Something unforgettable.

------

They were locked in a passionate kiss as they sank into the balls. Matsuda had smelled pleasing all evening, but it finally dawned on Light what the familiar scent was.

"You smell like-"

_Strawberries._

"I thought it would please you," Matsuda looked up at Light eagerly.

Light shook his head., "Ryuzaki is dead. You aren't a replacement for him… I want to love you for who you are."

_Just as planned_, Matsuda smirked inwardly. "Light-kun…" Matsuda moaned as Light dove in again, making them sink deeper into the ball pit.

------

Light walked Matsuda back to his apartment.

"That was amazing, my best night ever!" Matsuda chattered. "Too bad we aren't allowed there anymore," he laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "But I learned something tonight."

"Oh?" Light raised an eyebrow.

"I learned why the balls in the ball pit are so sticky."

Light chuckled and squeezed Matsuda closer. "Even you make brilliant deductions, Tota."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think this is officially becoming crack. Fluffy crack. Next chapter, Misa sees something she'd rather not!

Note 1: I ran Matsuda's full name (in kanji) through a translator and got "the Matsuda peach it is thick" It profoundly amused me.

Note 2: _My Boyfriend is Type B_ is a romantic comedy about a type A girl that meets a type B boy and they hit it off. It plays off the stereotype that men with type B blood are selfish jerks (on the other hand, type A people are timid and shy). There's some interesting articles out there if you google "type b men". It's even better if you find one of the links that describes a song called "Type B Men"… it seems to describe Light and Matsuda, haha.


	3. The Hell!

**Bitter Slash Sweet**

**Chapter 3: The Hell?!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Matsuda rang out as he entered Light's apartment. Maybe it technically wasn't his home yet, but after two months, it had become his second home. Light would already be back from the university, so he took off his jacket and waited on the sofa. As he was loosening his tie, Light walked in.

"How was work?" Light asked, slipping behind Matsuda and massaging his shoulders. Even though Light's apartment was the new headquarters for the Kira investigation, the task force only came over a couple times a week. They had to maintain the guise of normal police officers lest a plant within the police force discover the task force members and Light Yagami, and tip them off to Kira.

"Ah, boring as usual. Kira always kills the criminals before we can get to 'em. I don't know if that's a good thing or not," Matsuda joked.

_Of course it is, my fool. Misa's doing her job. _Light smirked, digging his thumbs into Matsuda's shoulder blades.

Matsuda sighed, relaxing into Light's massage. He hadn't told Light, but his parents were starting to give him beef for still being a bachelor. He was 26 years old and still didn't have a wife, or even a girlfriend for that matter. _Well, I wonder what they would say if I brought home Light-kun? He's so delicate, I bet I could put him in a dress and pass him off as a pretty girl. But then… the chief and his family wouldn't be able to come to the wedding, and that wouldn't be fair to Light…_

Light noticed the introspective frown. _Wow, he's actually thinking about something. Kind of cute, actually._ "What are you thinking about?"

"N-nothing," Matsuda blushed. _Would he get mad at me if I said I'd like to see him in a dress?_ "Um, actually, I was thinking of taking a bath."

"I'll join you," Light's hot breath hit Matsuda's ear.

------

They had been soaking for ten minutes when they heard the front door open and someone thump in.

"Oh shit, Misa's home early!" Matsuda panicked and stood up, reaching for a towel.

Light grabbed his arm. "There's no need to leave, Tota. It's perfectly normal for best friends to lounge in a hot tub together. We'll just make it look like that."

"Okay, Light-kun," Matsuda settled back into the tub.

As was expected, Misa burst through the bathroom door without warning. "Light! I'm home! Guess what, I'm going to be starring in… in… oh, hi Matsu." She stared.

"Something wrong, Misa?" Light asked innocently.

"I wish Light would take a bath with me."

"Are you jealous?" Matsuda blurted. It wasn't meant to sound like a challenge, but that was how it came out. Light shot a sharp glare at him. Could they still pull off appearing as 'just friends' _now_?

Misa spun on her heel and left the bathroom. _You want to take a bath, Matsu. Well, you can take one… IN HELL. _She came back with a pen and a piece of paper in her hand and smiled triumphantly at Light.

Light's eyes widened as he realized what Misa intended to do. _She's so stupid, getting jealous over such a thing! Didn't she realize that would place suspicion on both of them again?_ He mouthed "no" to her and shook his head, but she just smiled mischievously.

Matsuda caught Light's protests out of the corner of his eye and it dawned on him… this must be what she was blackmailing Light with! He was going to take it and end her reign of terror once and for all!

"Matsuda, no!" Light leaped up as Matsuda crashed out of the tub and headed toward Misa.

"LIGHT'S NAKED!" Misa screeched and pointed past Matsuda.

Excited, Matsuda spun around but realized… _of course Light's naked, we were just taking a bath together._

But he had already made his mistake and fell into Misa's trap. Misa's mouth hung open in disgust as she stared at his crotch. "You like Light! Oh my god, oh my god! _Ewwwwww! Grooooooss!_" She was even angrier when Matsuda proceeded to sprint across the bathroom to Light and wrap his arms around Light's waist from behind. "Hey! You get away from my Light! Before- before you _do something _to him!"

"Do something? Misa Misa, Light and I have been doing things together you can't even imagine doing with him!" Matsuda taunted. And to add insult to injury, he demonstrated.

Light winced. "Tota… wait until I'm ready before you do that. At least get some lube first."

"Aaah, I'm sorry, Light-kun! Did I hurt you?" Matsuda gestured frantically. "I'll go get it!"

Misa couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew there had been something fishy behind Ryuzaki, Light, and the handcuffs! She stomped over to Light, glaring up into his passive, narrowed eyes. She raised her right hand, but jerked it down. She couldn't strike him… "I'm telling Motchi and Monchichi!" she yelled as she stormed out of the apartment.

"Uh-oh," Matsuda commented when he came back with the lube.

"Tota, is it a crime to be gay?" Light asked offhandedly.

"No, uh, I don't think so," Matsuda tried to remember all he learned during training and came up with a lot of blanks.

"Then there is nothing to worry about." _Misa loves me unconditionally, she'll cool off soon._ He smiled at Matsuda, "So let's get back to business."

------

Misa charged into the police station where the task force worked when they weren't investigating Kira, demanding to see Motchi and Monchichi. Everyone from the task force, aside from Matsuda, had a later shift. Matsuda, for special reasons, had taken an earlier shift several months ago.

As soon as Mogi and Aizawa walked out into the lobby, Misa ran up to them. "Light is _gay_!"

"So?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow. _Why is she wasting our time with this?_

"Y-you knew?!" she gasped.

"You mean you haven't picked up on it yet?" Aizawa shook his head.

"Well… his boyfriend is Matsuda!"

Mogi and Aizawa didn't even flinch. "It figures…" Aizawa muttered.

"Matsuda's gay?!" Ide stumbled out from behind the water cooler he had been hiding behind.

Aizawa rolled his eyes. "You can call it a night, Ide. We'll take care of what little is left tonight."

"Thank you!" Ide cried out and ran to grab his jacket. Mogi, Aizawa, and Misa stared at him as he hummed happily out the door.

Misa turned back to Mogi and Aizawa. "Are you two?"

Mogi began to crack a smile, but Aizawa cut it off with a sharply said, "No." But his expression softened and he spoke in a gentler tone, "Just don't tell Mr. Yagami, okay? He's in denial about the whole thing. First his son was suspected of being Kira, now we know his son's a fruit. We don't want him to have another heart attack."

At that moment, Mr. Yagami came out into the lobby and told Aizawa and Mogi they should be getting back to work. He stopped when he saw Misa. "Misa, what are you doing here? Is Light okay?"

"Mr. Yagami… I won't be dating your son anymore." She didn't shed a tear until she stumbled into a bar a half hour later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, we don't have to worry about Misa now! Or do we?

Next chapter, Light gets mad!


	4. Bottom

**Bitter Slash Sweet**

**Chapter 4: Bottom**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Hard Gay, etc.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the door of Light's apartment, Ide could tell something exciting was going on. Anyone in a 25 foot radius of the apartment could probably hear it. Luckily, they couldn't hear the details unless they were right next to the door… like Ide was.

_Inside the apartment…_

"Hard Gay! Hoooooo!" Matsuda yelled out Razor Ramon HG's trademark cry, accompanied by his trademark hip thrust.

"I- I love you," Light gasped, panting. _You're so creative, Matsuda…_

And the doorbell rang. After a hurried hustle, Light and Matsuda answered the door together. "Hi Ide!" Matsuda greeted him happily.

Ide eyed them up and down… they were dressed casually, but presentably. Maybe they hadn't been doing what he thought… "Was I, uh, interrupting anything?"

Matsuda's eyes widened but Light chuckled, "Matsuda was doing celebrity impressions… I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe."

Ide tried to imagine Light in a laughing fit. It was unnatural. Still, it made more sense (to him) than what he thought at first. "Matsuda, I heard you and Light…"

"Aww," Matsuda grinned slyly. "Ide wants us to give him some tips on romance, am I right?" He put his arm around Ide's shoulder. Ide blushed hotly.

"Mine," Light glared at the older man, wrapping his arms around Matsuda possessively.

"Light! Be more friendly! Let's think of it this way: I'm the Daddy, you're the Mommy, and Ide's our virgin daughter!" Matsuda smothered Ide into his chest. Ide, the poor man, was now so hot you could practically hear the sweat sizzling off his forehead.

Light rolled his eyes. "You watch too much TV- _hey_! Why am I the Mommy?!"

"Because I'm bigger than you," Matsuda explained bluntly.

"Why…you!" Light clenched his fists. "Who was it that gave me chocolates for Valentine's Day?!"

"Who was it that ate the whole box of chocolates like a lovesick teenage girl on her period? Hyuk, hyuk."

"SHUT UP!!" Light yelled at thin air.

"Who are you telling to shut up, woman? Go make me a sandwich!" Matsuda teased.

"Oh, I'll make you a sandwich…" Light growled, pulling back his right fist.

"Ah, Light-kun, you wouldn't assault an officer, would you?"

Ide managed to escape while the two continued their lover's quarrel. He would come back when Daddy and Mommy calmed down. Or when Daddy was alone.

------

"Light-kun, I didn't mean to make you mad. You can be the Daddy next time. Or better yet, we'll both be the Daddy!"

"Don't talk to me," Light folded his arms, scowling. He was sitting like a woman again.

"Someone's ticklish…" Matsuda grinned, lightly sliding a finger down Light's side. Light twitched but remained stubbornly sour. Matsuda frowned, got up, and went to the kitchen. He came back with a bag of barbeque potato chips, Light's favorite flavor.

"Open wide…" Matsuda hovered a chip in front of Light's mouth. Light avoided it as though his mouth contained a magnet, and smacked the chip out of his hand.

Matsuda growled irritably. "Listen, Light, if you don't cheer up, I'm going to give you something to cry about."

Mouth dropped open in surprise, Light looked up at Matsuda, amazed. _What? Did Matsuda just… threaten me?! He has a dark side? It was kind of… sexy?_

Seeing the open mouth, Matsuda slipped a chip inside and cheered out in victory. Before Light could react, Matsuda squeezed him close in a strong hug. "I was just kidding, Light-kun! I'd never hurt you on purpose!"

Light opened his mouth again. Matsuda caught on and fed him another potato chip. _Fine then. If you want me to be happy, you'll just have to earn it…_ Light opened his mouth again.

_You earned it. _Light fell on his back on the bed after several minutes of being pampered. Matsuda leaned over him, undoing his lover's shirt.

------

"What do you think you're doing, Misa?" Light glared, arms folded.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm moving out," Misa carried more stuff out while Mogi came for another load.

_No! If she goes, the eyes…! _"But Misa, Where will you stay?" he stopped her when she came back into the apartment.

"Motchi's letting me stay at his place until I find a new apartment, don't worry about me, Light," she assured him.

Light caught the tone in Misa's voice. She was being awfully sweet about the whole situation, so maybe there was a chance he wouldn't lose her eyes after all. "I'm sorry about last night. Matsuda and I were rude…"

"I just want Light to be happy. If Light wants to play with Matsu, I'll give him privacy," she chirped sweetly. _I've still got a hold on Light. I'll make Light dump Matsu… and beg for me to stay!_

Begging didn't cross Light's mind, of course. "But won't it be easier to plan our new world if we live together?"

"Whose new world? Who's going to rule by your side? Who was supposed to live a long life with you?"

Light clenched his teeth and began to glare again. "Give it to me."

"Light, I didn't mind you using me, but all I wanted in return was for you to at least pretend to like me! But no, only when you were in a pinch did you kiss me or flatter me! Ever since L died, over six months ago, you only tell me what to do or yell at me! I won't kill you… I love you… but I don't want to walk in on another scene like last night!" Tears were running down her face, streaking her make-up.

Misa's tearful ramblings only came as gibberish to Light's ears. "I said give it to me!" The Death Note. If she keeps it, she'll get caught. And it would be a pain if he were to come under suspicion again, as well. Plus, she could ruin his plans. He couldn't have her loose with that thing.

"You'll never find it! You told me to keep a few pages and bury the actual notebook, right? I've already moved it-"

_Smack._

_He hit me._

_Crack! _She backhanded him right back. "Goodbye, Light Yagami." She held her voice firm, though she felt she was crumbling apart from the inside out. She turned toward the door, but hesitated at the entrance. "One more thing, Light. I noticed you're the bottom. How fitting… for Kira."

_Ouch. Hitting me below the belt like that. Bottom? What does that have to do with anything? Kira is self-sacrificing, dammit! _Light's mind raced, stung by her stab at his masculinity.

"Misa, I finished," Mogi informed her at the door in his low, gruff voice.

"Aw, thank you, Motchi! I can count on you!" She grabbed his arm and led him away.

Light stared after them with hellish flames tearing through his mind.

------

"_Damn that bitch_! Damn her! Damn her! Damn her! DAMN HER!" Light slammed his fists on his desk in the bedroom. With a sweep of his arm, everyone on one side of the desk crashed to the floor. _I can't just kill that damn woman with the Death Note, because then I'd be the prime suspect!_

He jerked out of the chair, knocking it to the floor with a loud thud. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" he growled, emptying his bookcase, throwing books all over the room in a manic frenzy. He kicked over a lamp, but it landed in a potted plant instead of crashing.

He calmed down a little. _Ryuk? Where's Ryuk? Shoot, he's following Misa now… _that traitor_. If he could kill apples with the Death Note, he'd destroy them all and have that useless death god suffer. Yes, all the apple farmers and merchants…_

He collapsed on the bed. _Stop it, Light, you're being silly. _But he wasn't able to stop thinking about his situation. How _Misa_ got him. How his careful plans had _backfired_. Burying his face into the stuffed animal Matsuda got for him at Chuck E. Cheese, he wept away his anger, shame, and pain.

------

"I'm home!" Matsuda called out. But he didn't relax on the couch as usual. The apartment didn't seem quite right… even more quiet than usual. He went on a hunt for Light.

He gasped as he opened the bedroom door. Practically the entire room had been torn apart. And in the middle of the chaos was Light, clutching their stuffed animal, sleeping. Sleeping, but with a sad frown on his lean face. Walking closer to Light, he noticed the dried tears on the young man's cheeks.

_What had happened here?! Did someone break in? _But he noticed what seemed to be missing from the room. Misa's stuff was gone. The make-up table had been taken away. Most of the pillows were missing from the bed as well. Various knick knacks had vanished. If he checked the closets, they would have been relatively bare, too. _Did this have something to do with whatever she was blackmailing Light with?_

By now he could tell it was Light that made the mess. Only Light would be so precise with how he threw his books. A's in that corner… G's over there, S's over here. Probably did that to make the clean-up easier.

"Tota?" Light's eyes opened slowly.

"Light? Are you alright?" Matsuda walked over to the bed and sat beside him.

Light just smiled at him in an assuring manner. "Misa moved out today. You can move in now."

Even though he was concerned for Light, Matsuda couldn't hide his delight. He kissed Light on the forehead as a sign that he accepted wholeheartedly.

But suddenly, he found himself pinned to the bed on his stomach, Light behind him. "I'm doing it tonight." Light said softly.

"O-okay."

And though that night was pleasurable as usual, Matsuda sensed a small edge of aggression behind each act of love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh ho, is that a plot?

Next chapter, Misa hooks up with someone that gives her a taste of her own medicine! But is his obsessive devotion really directed to her? Light and Matsuda are in danger!

(I can imagine the movie poster, haha.)


	5. Kami

**Bitter Slash Sweet**

**Chapter 5: Kami**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, MySpace, YouTube, or The Sims. Or Winston Churchill. But Mikami wishes he did. (MikamiXChurchill… best crack pairing?)

_Author Note_: I normally don't use Japanese words (aside from names and words adopted into the English lexicon) in fan fiction… but I made an exception for three words in this chapter (and subsequent chapters) since this fic is far from serious. "Kami" means "God", "Megami" means "Goddess", and "Sakujo" means "Delete". These make more sense if you have seen the anime.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teru Mikami watched the large downtown television with admiration, his right hand placed over his heart. _Kira, my lord, my hero… thank you for continuing to make the world a better place. _He continued to the subway, wanting to arrive home at this usual, punctual time.

_Crash! _He thudded into something. It was embarrassing, considering he was wearing his glasses today. He looked down and saw a small blonde girl wearing gothic-lolita style clothes. She wasn't very sober either.

"Watch where you're going, you!" she snapped.

"I-I'm sorry," he flushed slightly. Mikami wasn't used to the opposite sex.

"You should be," Misa brushed herself off. "Otherwise I might go Kira on yo' ass!" she shot her index finger at him threateningly.

_Kira? Did she say Kira? _Any average person would have seen a drunk young woman with an empty bluff. But Mikami saw a potential lead to his God. And if she proved to be lying to him, it would be an act of blasphemy, and he would pray for her death. And she would die, like the others. "You are Kira?" he demanded seriously, yet skeptically. He didn't want to sound disrespectful, but he needed proof.

"You bet I'm Kira!" Misa slurred indignantly. "Want me to kill someone as proof?"

"Well, as a matter of fact…" Mikami opened his briefcase and pulled out a document with information on a criminal he had recently convicted. Kira hadn't got to him yet, probably due to lack of him in the news and the fact he had been convicted just hours ago.

"This guy? Okay.." Misa fumbled around in her purse for a pen and took out a folded piece of paper. Drunkenly, she wrote the man's name in sloppy script. Grabbing Mikami's wrist, she studied his watch for a little over half a minute. Finally she said, "'Kay, he's dead."

His cell went off a minute later. "Mr. Mikami, my defendant that you convicted today has just died of a heart attack! If you did anything…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Takahashi. Kira just served justice as I said sh- he would. Have a nice day." he ended the call. _She. _Kira. His God was a girl. His God was a… Goddess!

"_M-MEGAMI!" _he lunged toward Misa and embraced her. "I've been waiting for this day! I am at your command!"

Misa had just started to sober up when he had tackled her, so naturally she gave a startled shriek. "Eeee! What are you doing?! Pervert!" She thought she remembered the guy she was talking to being serious and calm like Light… where the hell did this guy come from?! "Let me guess… you're my biggest fan and want my autograph, right?" She was an idol after all, she knew how her fanboys worshipped the ground she walked on. By now she had completely forgotten everything she had said to him while she was drunk and she had already put the pen and paper back in her purse.

"Huh?" Mikami looked puzzled at her last comment. But then he remembered! He had seen Megami before! On a lipstick commercial! He would buy her lipstick… and all her line of cosmetics! And all of her CDs and photo books! And become president of the Misa Misa fan club to prove his loyalty to his goddess!

"Uh… eww?" Misa glared down at her new fanboy, who seemed glued to her midsection. He was drooling.

"Oh no!" Mikami realized what he had done. "I've desecrated Megami!" He fumbled in his pocket for his handkerchief.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be changing when I get to the photo shoot anyway," she cringed, placing a hand on his arm. Still, he was rather sweet and handsome… when he wasn't acting like a nerdy fanboy. She could use him. With the Eyes, she noted the name floating above his head. "You want to be my boyfriend, don't you, Teruru?"

Mikami almost wet himself. Megami knew his name! And gave him a cute nickname! And… _Megami… so close…_

After a quick kiss on the lips, she took him into her arms. Over his shoulder, her face was contorted into an eerily familiar smirk.

------

"_Today, idol Misa Amane has announced her new boyfriend, lawyer Teru Mikami!"_

"_Mr. Mikami, is it true that you are Misa Misa's biggest fan?" A reporter asked._

_Mikami pushed his glasses up his nose, resulting in several squeals from the crowd. "Of course, I support my goddess in everything she does."_

"_You've given hope to fanboys everywhere-"_

The picture shrank into blackness. Light turned around and saw Matsuda with the remote. He sighed and grumbled, "Matsuda, you're the one who usually watches these kinds of shows. Aren't I allowed to watch some gossip, too?"

"But why does it have to be about her?" After the recent drama with Misa, Matsuda just wanted to enjoy the new peace with Light.

"Aren't you curious when you see someone you know on TV?"

Matsuda accepted that explanation. But he was still hesitant to show Light what he had found in the mail when he got home several minutes ago. It wasn't that he didn't trust Light. Quite the contrary… he trusted Light with all his heart. He just didn't trust the woman that sent the mail. He wanted Light to be able to trust him, though, so he needed to show Light.

"Speaking of Misa Misa, she sent us something in the mail," Matsuda handed a fancy envelope to Light. Wrapping his arms around Light's shoulders, he watched as Light opened the letter.

It was an invitation to dinner at an expensive restaurant downtown. She wanted both Light and Matsuda to attend to mend any hard feelings and show she finally recognized Matsuda as Light's lover.

"What do you think?" Light glanced at Matsuda.

Matsuda chuckled. "She just wants to show off that new boyfriend of hers and make you jealous. Even I can see that."

"She's definitely up to something," Light said thoughtfully. "But we'll go."

"Wha-?" Matsuda's mouth hung open. What was Light thinking? He would much rather stay home and woohoo with Light than walk into Misa's trap.

"If we don't go, it will make us seem rude. But if we do go, we win," Light explained.

"Win?"

"We'll show her that no scheme can break us apart. This will just be a pleasant date."

Matsuda nuzzled into Light's neck in approval.

But for Light, it would be more than a date. He had an idea to get back the notebook as well as solve the Eyes dilemma.

------

As Light expected, Mikami's MySpace was filled with his adoration for Kira and Misa Amane. Sparkly text that spelled out Kira glittered across the page. Embedded YouTube videos of the Kira tapes that were broadcast on Sakura TV and music videos of Misa were organized neatly under his favorite TV shows and music, respectively. The song playing in the background was a Misa Misa song with "Kira Kira" in the lyrics. And of course, under his heroes, he listed Kira, Misa Amane, and Winston Churchill.

Mikami didn't seem the kind of guy to fall for pop idols. But he definitely was a fanboy of Kira… and now Misa. The only conclusion Light could come up with was that Mikami had somehow found out Misa was a Kira. He knew he couldn't trust her alone with the notebook! But this worked out to his advantage. He wouldn't have to use Matsuda after all. And deep down, that made him relieved.

------

"Teru Mikami," he introduced himself as he shook hands with the two other men. The older man, Matsuda, shook his hand cheerfully and heartily. But the younger man, Megami's ex-boyfriend Yagami, gave him a cold, firm handshake. Mikami would have smirked if Yagami gave him signs of jealousy. But he didn't. Instead, Yagami's eyes stared into Mikami's, sparkling with amusement.

A lot of things weren't making sense to Mikami lately. Sometimes, blasphemous thoughts entered his mind… like how un-Kira-like Megami was. By now he had figured out she didn't remember anything while she was drunk, because now she looked at him suspiciously whenever he mentioned Kira.

In fact, he was able to test this. One evening, he invited her over to his apartment, hoping for praise on his large collection of Misa Misa merchandise. She showed up drunk, as usual. He was able to learn about the Death Note and she even allowed him to "sakujo" some people with the pages in her purse. But as soon as she was sober, she forgot everything they had discussed. He was just her fanboy boyfriend again. And apparently, a pervert… which hurt his feelings as he considered himself Megami's white knight.

He wasn't even sure about the whole "boyfriend" bit either… this whole dinner clearly was a plan to hook back up with her ex- **no, I must not question Megami's authority. She must have some brilliant plan behind the dubious scheme she laid out to me.**

Across the table, the two guys across the table were making disturbing faces at each other. The older guy was leering and grinning at Yagami, who looked as if he was trying very very hard to hold some expression back… and only succeeded by shooting annoying glances at Matsuda. While observing the strange men, he accidentally dropped his napkin. When he bent down to pick it up, he happened to look under the table.

His jaw dropped. Matsuda's shoe was off one foot and said foot was riding up Yagami's pants leg. Then Yagami's opposite foot swiftly slid out of its shoe and brought Matsuda's foot out of his pant leg. Both feet began stroking each other, toes pinching the other's toes, and were basically doing the foot version of making out. And he thought those two were just friends! Megami's plan made sense now, but the premise did not. _Megami expects a gay to hook up with her? Pfft. _**OBEY YOUR MASTER.**

The table shook suddenly and Light's wine spilled over and flowed into his lap. _Did Megami? _No, she was just as confused. Then Matsuda gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Light, I had a spasm and accidentally kicked the table." _Yeah, right. You probably just got a little too excited down there, buddy._

Light excused himself. Shortly afterward, Misa excused herself. That left Mikami and Matsuda. Alone. Mikami knew what he was to do.

Sliding out of his chair, Mikami stood up and offered his hand to Matsuda. "Since we're alone… would you care to dance? Till our dates come back?"

"O-Okay," Matsuda took Mikami's hand. If he wasn't polite, Light might get mad. But this guy, too? He almost felt sorry for Misa Misa and her malfunctioning gaydar…

Dancing with Mikami turned out quite pleasant. Mikami was quiet and serious like Light, but he also had a tenderness about his demeanor. His cologne was fresh and professional. With his head laying on Mikami's shoulder, Matsuda could also feel the toned muscles underneath… ideas were pouring through his mind. After tonight, he would make certain Light got more protein in his diet.

When Light returned from the restroom, the table was empty. But Misa soon joined him as she had been stalking him ever since he left the table. She scanned the crowd, gasped, and pointed. Clutching Light's arm, she cried, "What is that?!"

Light's eyes narrowed. "That would be Matsuda and Mikami. Dancing. Together."

"Those pricks," Misa acted, shaking her fist. "Well, since our boyfriends ditched us, how about we-"

Light shook her off and strode between his lover and Mikami.

"Hey, Light, we were just dancing till you… till you… got… back," Matsuda's cheerfulness morphed into annoyance.

Light had grabbed Mikami and began dancing with him! After guiding him to the other end of the dance floor, he finally spoke, "You don't mind a dance, do you?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Mikami's eyes narrowed.

"Shh…" Light leaned into his ear. "Not the Kira you expected, is she?"

Mikami's eyes widened. "You know the identity of Kira?" He kept his voice hushed.

"Of course I do," Light hissed. "I am Kira."

"But Megami-"

"Misa is merely a second Kira. Didn't you notice anything suspicious about the Kira that appeared on Sakura TV a little over a year ago? A difference in execution? In intelligence?"

Mikami _had_ noticed that. Could Yagami be his real God? He searched Yagami's eyes.

Light's hot breath hit his neck. "Unbutton my shirt… start from the bottom."

Mikami hesitated and blushed. What kind of request was that? Still, he obeyed, on the chance that Yagami really was Kira. And then he saw the black book sticking out of Yagami's pants. A Death Note, like Misa had described. The fanboy in him took over.

"_K-KAMI!_" he blurted out, embracing Light in a hug of devout love.

------

Meanwhile, Matsuda was not pleased with how quickly Light and Mikami had danced across the room. He grew more displeased when he saw the two whispering together. Misa walked up beside him with her arms crossed, glaring at Mikami and Light. Matsuda quickly grabbed her hand.

"Matsu!" she began to protest, but saw what Matsuda was doing… they danced toward their boyfriends with all intent on spying.

But it was the last straw when they saw Mikami unbuttoning Light's shirt. Matsuda dipped back with Misa resting on his knee to glare through the crowd. Light caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned slightly to see Matsuda and Misa shooting death glares at him several meters away.

A shriek rang out as Mikami embraced Light, calling out "_K-KAMI!_" Matsuda wasted no time pulling Light away from his leech and Misa pulled Mikami by the ear.

"What ever happened to Megami?!" Misa pouted, dragging Mikami away.

The dinner was officially ruined.

------

"He's a lawyer," Light tried to explain back at the apartment.

"So?" Matsuda folded his arms. "I can be a lawyer, too." _My daddy has contacts._

Light shook his head in his hand. _Matsuda as a lawyer… no. Just… no. _He fought back a chuckle. "Don't you see the advantage behind this, Tota? Lawyers are excellent tools to blackmail with… if he's on our side, we don't have to worry about Misa ever again."

Matsuda digested this. So the seductive whisperings… the shirt… the glomp… all to get Mikami on our side? "You whore," Matsuda blurted. But Matsuda grabbed Light and dragged him onto the couch with him. "But you're _my_ genius whore," Matsuda corrected, snuggling.

Light sighed and relaxed into Matsuda's arms. At least Matsuda was quick to forgive. They shared a few tender kisses, but remained on the couch, Matsuda's arms protectively around Light. Finally, Matsuda eased into a sound sleep, his chin resting on Light's shoulder.

Light pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Mikami speaking."

"This is Kami."

"Kami?" A delighted gurgle came across the phone.

"Yes. Now I want you to listen carefully…. I have an important favor to ask you."

"Anything," Mikami's right hand was placed loyally over his heart.

"I want you to find Misa's notebook. Make her give up possession of it… she'll know what I'm talking about if you tell her that exactly. If she refuses, kill her."

Mikami was silent for a moment. _Kill Megami? _Finally, "It will be done, Kami."

"Good. After that, I want you to take over as the second."

Joy began to fill Mikami's heart again, "Yes, Kami."

"Thank you." The call ended.

_Thank you… _the two words Mikami lived for. And to hear his Kami say "thank you"… his cheeks flushed with determination. The crotch of his pants felt tighter, too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More Misa and Mikami than I intended… but I seriously want to draw some of the scenes here. Especially Matsuda and Misa dance/spying on Light and Mikami, haha.

Next chapter, an alternate ending! (But it won't be the last chapter… there will be an epilogue.)


	6. I Am Kira

**Bitter Slash Sweet**

**Chapter 6: I Am Kira**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, MySpace, or Nintendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikami proved to be Kira's undoing. Little did he realize an albino orphan had been watching him. Since Mello left the orphanage almost two years ago, Near worked solitarily digging up info on Kira. By chance he found the blog of a police officer that pondered whether Kira killed people with a notebook. Why would a police officer think that? After several e-mails and a middle agent speaking to the officer directly, Near added the information to his notes.

Then he came upon Mikami's MySpace. This guy's obsession with Kira was scary… he literally thought Kira was God. And this guy's a prosecutor? One thing that Near took interest in, though, was the face that Mikami didn't have anyone listed under "People I Would Like to Meet". If he was such a Kira fan, wouldn't he want to meet his God? And the only thing that came close to paralleling his love for Kira was that idol, Misa Amane.

They were worth investigating.

------

Sure enough, the team Near assembled found a black notebook in Mikami's apartment. In it were the name of criminals that had died due to Kira. To be sure, Near's team placed cameras and bugs in Mikami's apartment… they had all the proof they needed after several hours. Mikami sure loved to sakujo.

Mikami would have been arrested on the spot and Light would have been free of suspicious… but inside Mikami's apartment, they found the shrine. A shrine dedicated to Light Yagami with numerous references of Light being "Kami." Mikami prayed to the shrine every morning after he woke up and every night before he went to bed. He talked to it when he came home from work.

No doubt about it… Light Yagami was Kira.

After some quick research (spying), Near found Light would be hard to out as Kira (but he had more proof than he wanted that Light was gay). Near already knew the answer to the Kira case. Now he just needed the proof. Now he needed to be sneaky. Now he needed to come up with a plan… a plan that involved switching notebooks and cornering the other man into a confession.

------

Only Light's name wasn't written in the notebook.

"Light… why?" Both Matsuda and Deputy Director Yagami moaned.

"I don't even know this guy!" Light cried out, resulting in an anguished Mikami.

"Several months ago," Near twirled his hair broodingly, "You were caught on camera at a restaurant. You made quite a scene."

_Damn. _Light flipped. Confessed. Gave a speech. Got pissed at Near. Ryuk, all but forgotten, was finding it very interesting. This might be the end.

Light whipped out his watch's secret compartment and began scribbling Near's real name, Nate River, onto the hidden fragment of Death Note. But a bullet ripped into the top layers of flesh on his right hand. He looked straight ahead. "Matsuda?! I thought only you understood me!" _I thought you would die for me! _"Don't shoot me, shoot Near!" _You said you would never hurt me!_

Deputy Director Yagami raised his own gun, tears streaming down this hardened face. "This is goodbye, son. We'll meet soon."

Before he could squeeze the trigger, a shot from Matsuda sent the gun flying out of the chief's hands. He could have lunged at Matsuda or his gun, but Yagami's heart emptied. He lowered his head and wept.

Matsuda turned back to Light, "How could you keep something like this from me?! My memories of you are tarnished forever… all that time… with a murderer!" he snapped in rage. His gun was leveled at Light again.

Light glanced down. _Fool… to think I actually loved you! _He swiped his blood on the small piece of note, attempting to at least finish Near's life.

Bullets ripped into him again, this time in his chest. He smacked into a puddle on the floor of the warehouse. Sprawled on his back, with labored breathing, he slowly realized he had lost all allies.

Aizawa, Mogi, and Ide looked toward the deputy director. Yagami pulled out his handcuffs with a grief-stricken yet dutiful expression. It was his responsibility to arrest Kira. His responsibility to his country and the world. His responsibility as a parent. He stepped toward his son.

"No, Deputy Director. I will do it," Matsuda's head was tilted so that his face was in shadow. He reached for Yagami's handcuffs.

"But I am his father!"

"I am his lover!" Matsuda bit his quivering lip.

Yagami's eyes widened in shock. He said nothing. Matsuda tugged the handcuffs from the other man's weakened grip.

"Light Yagami, you are under arrest on the charge of mass murder," Matsuda surprised himself with how steady he kept his voice as he stepped forward. He grabbed Light's hands. Light tried to rip them away, but the pain in his chest seared through him at the effort. Resigned, he let Matsuda handcuff him.

"I… hate… you," Light spat before he finally passed out due to blood loss.

At that, Matsuda's tears fell freely.

------

Matsuda gazed down at the sleeping bandaged body on the hospital bed. It wasn't even real sleep. The doctors had to load tranquilizers into Light's system to prevent him from trashing about and cursing at the top of his lungs, like he did the first time he became conscious.

On the other side of the bed was Mr. Yagami and his wife. Mrs. Yagami brushed a bit of hair out of her son's eyes while Mr. Yagami held her. Sayu was there, too, beside her parents. She was in a trance of sadness, seeing her brother in such a state.

And beside Matsuda stood Misa. He knew Misa still loved Light and couldn't find it in his heart to deny her information on Light's condition. It wouldn't be fair if she couldn't see him one last time in the hospital. After all, Matsuda and Mr. Yagami were the only people in the hospital room, besides Light, that knew Light was going to a high security prison after this.

That was, if he survived. The doctors said he had 70 chance of making it through the week. Even if he survived, he would never be the same. He would be scarred, physically weak… and his mind would most likely suffer from trauma, considering how emotionally unstable he was before he was tranquilized.

Visiting hours were soon over and the party left. Brightening up the gray room was the colorful bouquet left by Matsuda.

------

Light was finally admitted into prison almost a week later. He had been placed in a straight jacket in a blindingly white room. It had a cot on one side of the room; a sink, toilet and mirror on another; and a round table in the middle. On one of the walls were two screens. _They think I'm crazy. _Light's eyes darted about his cage for flaws. But there would be no escape, not with the airlock he had been led through.

Once he was alone, an "N" appeared on the top screen. "How are you doing today, Kira?"

Light snarled up at the screen.

"We designed your room with all the amenities you'll ever need, besides food and medicine. Don't worry, someone will be by to feed you your lunch later."

"Feed me?"

"Yes. We aren't going to let you out of that straight jacket. If you don't cooperate, we'll just deliver your nutrients by injection."

"I'm going to be bored," Light grumbled under his breath.

Light half expected Near to say 'So?', but instead, "The screen under this one is voice activated, courtesy of Nintendo. I hope you find it intellectually stimulating enough."

_Games? He expects me to sit in this white hell forever and play games? _Light rolled his eyes. _This would be heaven for you, wouldn't it, Toy Boy?_

"However, Kira… you have a visitor."

_A visitor for me? For Kira? It's probably my family… _"I don't want any visitors."

But the "N" on the top screen was replaced… with a picture of _HIM_. Light's moody expression contorted into one of utmost rage. "NOOO!" He screamed. "Go away! I never wanted to see you again!"

Matsuda's face was pained. "Light-kun, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I thought you'd be lonely… but I wanted you to know I'm still here for you."

"Liar! You shot me, bastard! I HATE YOU! YOU SHOT ME!" Light continued screaming.

"Light, I still love you! Really! No matter what despicable things you have done, I love you!" Matsuda cried.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Light whimpered repeatedly into the pillow on his cot.

Near's voice came through a speaker on Matsuda's side. "You should probably go now, Matsuda." The guards led the crying man out of the detention facility.

------

Near didn't understand. When he burned the notebooks, Mikami lost all memories of being the second Kira. He remembered Light and Misa being his Kami and Megami, though. He had no idea why he was in prison. Even when shown videos of him writing in the notebook, caught on the cameras Near had hidden in his apartment, Mikami still didn't believe it. It must have been staged or doctored, Mikami would reason. He would have loved to have helped Kami, though. _Was Mikami faking it? Did he know how to trick a lie detector?_

Light still remembered everything, though. He still spouted his self-righteous speeches whenever Near tried to get any information from him.

After interrogating the task force, Near learned that at least one of the rules written in one of the Death Notes had been false. The rule below the '13 day rule', the rule stating that anyone who had touched the notebook would die if it was destroyed had also been proven false, as Near had expected. But since there were multiple notebooks, why would Light make up such a rule? Destroying the notebooks must have an effect on the owner's memory, like the situation with Mikami and Misa, who he had also questioned.

This meant only one thing… there was still another notebook out there.

------

Lifting the fake bottom of the desk drawer in Light's former room at the Yagami residence, one of Near's men set the final notebook aflame. The trap Light had rigged years ago to prevent anyone from finding the notebook finally put Kira to rest forever.

------

Matsuda followed the prison guards down the dark hallway of the detention facility. What did Near want to show him now? Light hated him. Was Near going to put him through that again?

They stopped in front of Light's cell. The guards began opening the airlock and led him inside. "What?" Matsuda asked surprised. They weren't going to speak through a video phone like last time? He was going to speak to Light directly? His heart thumped anxiously. After the first door closed, they nudged him through the second door.

Across the room sat Light on his cot, in a straight jacket, with the most dejected face Matsuda had seen since Light's fifty days of confinement two years ago.

"Light-kun?" Matsuda hazarded, afraid his presence might set him off again.

"Tota?" There wasn't anything vicious at all about the voice. In fact, it sounded sad and weak.

Matsuda walked forward slowly.

"Why did you shoot me?" Light looked up pathetically.

Anger briefly shot through Matsuda's mind, "A-Are you joking with me?!"

"I remember we were about to catch Kira… it was Misa's boyfriend all along. And then you… then you… shot me," Light choked out.

Matsuda shook off all hesitation and strode over to Light. He took the younger man into his arms. He squeezed him in a comforting hug, but gently, since Light's wounds were still healing. "Do you really not remember?" he demanded sadly.

Light was silent. "I was Kira all along, wasn't I?" he murmured his painful suspicion. Why else was he in prison?

Matsuda hugged him tighter in affirmation.

------

"I told you they made a cute couple," a figure in the shadows behind Near stared at the screen with interest. Near continued playing with his robots with his normal half-lidded vacant stare. The figure stepped forward a bit and placed a slender hand on the teenage boy's shoulder. "You've done well, Near. You're the next successor to L." Near stopped playing.

"I guess I'll head over there and explain everything to them," the other figure left.

Near stared after him for several minutes, his expression unreadable. Then he resumed playing with his toys.

------

"How can you not remember?" Matsuda chided. "Is it the trauma?"

The airlock opened. "No, he doesn't remember being Kira because we destroyed the notebooks."

Both men froze at the familiar voice. Matsuda slowly turned his head and Light peered over Matsuda's shoulder. They were speechless.

"Nice to see you again," the lanky man greeted him, hands in his pockets, right foot scratching the back of his left foot.

Matsuda and Light were horrified, their faces as pale as L's. Were they seeing a ghost?

"I suppose I owe you guys an explanation," L put his finger to his mouth.

Matsuda and Light slowly nodded their heads.

"Very well. I knew Light was definitely Kira when we analyzed the notebook we confiscated from Higuchi. I couldn't prove it, though. But I made a deal with Rem-"

"Rem?" Light asked.

"The death god," Matsuda explained to Light. Light still looked puzzled and Matsuda sighed. "What sort of deal? It obviously didn't work since Watari died."

L flinched slightly. "You're correct. When Light had stepped out with Misa, I tried to convince Rem that I would set up the conclusion of the case with Misa as an innocent and only Light as Kira, then kill Light for her. I knew she was Light's trump card for killing me. But the stupid death god didn't trust me… either that or she didn't trust Watari. I suppose she died after killing Watari. As soon as Watari cleared the data, I faked my death and flew out to England to see if my successors could stop Light from scratch, or my successor, I should say… the angry blonde ran away," he chewed his thumb disappointedly. "I have to say, it was quite interesting till that Mikami fellow mucked everything up. He made it too easy."

Matsuda and Light processed this information. "Y-You're a evil bastard!" Light shouted.

"Look who's talking," L glared.

Light glanced down, a cloud of grief and shame over his features. He look up at L. "You knew I was Kira, yet you just sat back and let me _KILL_ for two years until Near figured it out?"

"I told you, I didn't have concrete proof."

"You could have _helped_ Near!"

L shrugged.

Matsuda saw the fight brewing and interrupted. "Since Light is not Kira anymore, can't he be released back into society? Without the notebook, he's almost a different person!" Matsuda pleaded, hope in his eyes.

"No," Light said resolutely. "I deserve this."

"Actually, we are going to release you and Mikami. Mikami will need therapy… but I think that guy needed it long before he met Light and Misa. I don't see any reason to keep you two imprisoned. It will just waste the tax money of innocent people," L explained.

"Then kill me! I deserve the death penalty after what I've done!"

"Are you judging criminals again, Kira?" L smiled. "You've been given a second chance, Light-kun. Don't cause grief to your family and loved ones all over again," L spoke the last part benignly, like a true friend.

Light glanced at Matsuda, who was looking at him concernedly. L was right… if he was killed now, more people would suffer. If he stayed alive, no one would suffer. And if he was released back into society, he knew certain people would rejoice. In particular, the certain person beside him. "All right."

Light began to smile as Matsuda grinned widely. Light's brow furrowed seriously. "Matsuda, when I'm released… will you…"

Both Matsuda's and L's ears perked up.

"Will you marry me?" Light tried to remain stoic, but his face betrayed a tinge of pink.

Matsuda's whole body trembled with euphoria. Only an hour ago, he thought Light would hate him forever and he'd never see him again. But now he was faced with a prospect that was the exact opposite… he would spend the rest of his life with the man he loved. "YES!" he pressed into Light's lips with a deep kiss, the first kiss since the morning before the warehouse incident.

L turned toward the airlock and sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I brought L back since he was the only one that really remembered Light's personality change the last time Light forgot about the Death Note… also, since L is Light's friend, he would be more likely to release to Light than Near would.

This was a serious chapter… but the epilogue will make up for it! Next chapter, a wedding! (And possibly a time skip.)


	7. Epilogue

**Bitter Slash Sweet**

**Chapter 7: Epilogue**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Death Note_. Also, I copied and pasted the wedding vows from the Book of Common Prayer because they seemed standard (and I'm clueless about weddings).

Note: Special thanks to my friends and family and google that helped me with the wedding stuff! I'm really ignorant on that sort of thing. But it's kind of cute with Light and Matsuda, heheh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matsuda," Deputy Director Yagami stopped him before he ended his shift.

Here it comes… Mr. Yagami hadn't talked to him since the warehouse incident aside from some gruff "good mornings" and other polite necessities. _He's finally going to fire me._

"I owe you an apology, Matsuda," Yagami surprised him. "I should be grateful that such a brave officer is taking care of my son."

"No, we should have been open with our families from the beginning. I still haven't told my parents," Matsuda scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

Mr. Yagami chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Eyes sparkling, he assured Matsuda, "I'm sure they will be proud of you, son."

Matsuda's heart skipped at Light's father already calling him son. He hadn't even told him he and Light were engaged yet! Oh… right! "Father," He accustomed himself to the word with a smile. "Would you and Mrs. Yagami care to have dinner at our apartment next Saturday? My parents will be there."

Seeing what was coming, Mr. Yagami's eyes misted. "We'll be glad to."

------

"So, where's the lucky girl, Tota?" Councilor Matsuda scanned the apartment with a grin. Mrs. Matsuda beamed at her son.

"Huh?" Matsuda stared at his father dumbly.

"Don't be shy, son. We know you invited your folks over to show off your new girl… it's about time! We almost thought you might be gay!" the politician laughed.

Matsuda chuckled nervously. "Actually-"

"Ah, nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda," Light greeted their guests with a charming smile.

"Aww!" Matsuda's mom rushed into Light and threw her arms around him. "He's so handsome… good catch, Tota!"

Before Matsuda could reply to his mom, his dad cleared his throat. "Momoko, leave the poor young man alone. He's obviously one of Tota's friends."

A wave of pain crossed Light's face. _This lady… squeezing… too tight. _Matsuda noticed first and rushed to Light's side. "Mom, you're hurting him! He's still recovering from chest trauma!"

Mrs. Matsuda panicked. "Oh no! I'll get the Neosporin!" She ran off to find the bathroom.

"I'll get some cold packs!" Matsuda ran off to the kitchen.

Mr. Matsuda stepped up to Light. "Councilor Daisuke Matsuda. Pleased to meet you," he shook Light's hand professionally.

"Light Yagami," Light flashed a grin.

"Oh, I've heard of you! The genius of To-oh University? How did my son become friends with someone like you?" he chuckled.

"My father's the deputy director of the NPA," Light smiled back sweetly. Something about that smile unnerved the elder Matsuda.

"Ah." Mr. Matsuda leaned closer. "So where's the girl? Is she prettying herself up right now?"

"Girl?" Light blinked. "Oh," he laughed when he realized what Matsuda's dad was talking about. "There is no girl. I am Tota's boyfriend." Mr. Matsuda was silent. Finally, Light spoke. "You're crushing my hand," he suggested helpfully.

"Sorry." Mr. Matsuda released Light's hand from the handshake.

"I've got Band-Aids and Neosporin!" Matsuda's mom burst back into the living room.

Matsuda also returned from the kitchen. "Mom, that's not necessary. I already changed his bandages an hour ago. He's just sore." After he propped up some pillows on the couch he forced Light to sit down and placed cold packs over Light's wounds. "You're supposed to be resting. I could have brought my parents _to_ you," he scolded.

"I'm feeling better, you don't have to treat me like I'm helpless," Light grumbled.

"The doctors said to give it another week or two of rest. I'm only looking out for you."

Light sighed. "Thank you, Tota."

"Good boy," Matsuda kissed him on the forehead.

Mr. Matsuda's face softened. His son really cared about, no, loved this man. Maybe it would be alright. But this meant his only child wouldn't give him any grandchildren. He couldn't help but feel mildly betrayed.

The doorbell rang. "That's probably Light's parents!" Matsuda bounced off the couch to the door and answered it. He greeted the Yagami's and they both embraced him in a friendly hug. Again, Matsuda's father felt betrayed. Yagami's parents must already know about the relationship.

"I'll go start dinner now!" Matsuda announced cheerfully. The mothers offered to help and followed him into the kitchen.

The fathers sat in silence on the couch across from Light. Eventually they began to talk about trivial matters, with Light joining in occasionally. He got the feeling Mr. Matsuda wasn't thrilled with the situation, so he wanted to observe and be able to contribute to the conversation in ways that would get on the councilor's good side.

Half an hour passed and Mrs. Matsuda returned to the living room. Her son and Mrs. Yagami politely asked her to go keep the men company after too many close calls. Seeing both Matsuda's parents together, Mr. Yagami remarked. "I'm really proud of your son. He was quite a hero two weeks ago."

"Oh?" Mr. Matsuda raised an eyebrow.

"He was the officer responsible for arresting a serial murderer we had been hunting for three years."

Mrs. Matsuda's eyes widened with her smile. "Good job, Tota! Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you!" she shouted toward the kitchen. Matsuda stammered a modest yet cheerful thanks back. "I'm so glad to hear he's doing so well. I get so worried when I think about how my baby's out there facing dangerous criminals…" She glared at her husband with a pouty face. "Why didn't you get him a safer job?"

The councilor groaned. "He always wanted to be a hero. I know he probably meant like his heroes on cartoons, but I thought the police would suit him."

"I think you lead him in the right direction. Thanks to you, he's achieved his dream." It wasn't all sweet talk, Light really meant it. _Thanks to you, I met Tota._

Mr. Matsuda smiled slightly. Maybe he had been too quick get worked up. At least his son was dating a good kid. The serious genius would complement him well. "Thank you."

Mrs. Matsuda also beamed at Light. Then she remembered her encounter with him earlier. "I'm sorry about earlier… you're still recovering from an accident, right?"

Light and Mr. Yagami were silent. The wounds were no accident. They were Light's fault and a reminder that under the right circumstances, he could be a monster. Matsuda came into the living when his mom asked that last sentence. _Oh no! I forgot my parents might ask why Light has four holes in his chest!_

"Tota saved me from the murderer," Light spoke. And he left it at that, with a wistful turn of his head. _It was true… if Matsuda didn't love me, I would have died as Kira. Matsuda's bullets avoiding my heart was no mistake._

Matsuda's mom shed a tear. "That's… so romantic!" she sniffled.

Matsuda's eyebrow twitched. _He's such a drama queen. _He put a hand on Light's shoulder. "Let's not talk about that anymore. It hurts me." Then he announced that dinner was ready.

------

Light and Matsuda waited until everyone was almost finished with dinner before they made their special announcement. Light squeezed Matsuda's hand. "Tota and I will be tying the knot next month."

After it sank in, their parents congratulated them and Mr. Yagami proposed a toast. After the excitement settled down, Mrs. Yagami kidded her son, "Now Light, I hope this doesn't affect your studies."

"Don't worry," Matsuda chirped. "Light and I have been at it like rabbits for two years and he's still the head of his class!" His enthusiasm wore off when he noticed everyone staring at him. Particularly Light's icy stare. Matsuda's mom looked like she was going to have a massive nosebleed any time now. "I mean… we've been eating carrots. A lot of carrots. We've been…" Matsuda flustered.

Light looked ready to repeatedly bash his head into the table. _Idiot. I'll eat your carrot._

Matsuda's dad came to the rescue. "Two years, huh? Well, it's good to see you two aren't rushing into anything."

Light sighed. Matsuda scratched behind his head and looked warmly at his father. _Thanks, Dad._

------

Sayu tied the bow on her brother's tuxedo. She stepped back and let Light examine himself in the mirror. "That's my big brother… not even nervous the day of his wedding!"

"You still don't have a boyfriend yet, do you, Sayu?" Light smiled teasingly at his sister.

Sayu puffed out her cheeks. But she smiled shyly. "You know, the best man is kinda cute… and interesting…"

"No," Light said flatly. _No way is L going to get his kinky hands on my baby sister._ "He's not your type."

"Aww… Well, are you ready?"

Light nodded.

"Then go get 'em!" Sayu hurried him out of the dressing room.

------

Matsuda stood with L at the front of the chapel. Somehow they managed to get L in a tuxedo, but he still refused to wear shoes or stand properly. The suit was too big, too. Matsuda turned around and admired Light. Handsome and charming as always.

Light's father walked Light down the aisle as "Here's Comes the Bride" began playing. Misa trailed behind, tossing flower petals.

When they were planning their wedding, at first Light seemed offended at the idea of him walking down the aisle to "Here Comes the Bride," insisting that he wasn't a bride.

"_Just think of it as 'Here Comes the Light.' Tota and Matsuda don't fit," Matsuda tried to reason._

"_Or idiot," L helped._

"_How about 'Here Comes the Fool'?" Light suggested._

"_That works," L nodded._

"_You two know I'm listening, right?" Matsuda whined._

"If there is anyone that objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Mikami, despite being a lawyer, held back his urge to shout "objection" and weep. Kami was going to be truly happy. Plus, he had to be strong for Megami, whose cheeks were tear soaked. He took his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed her tears. Misa grabbed it and blew her nose in it.

"We are gathered here today to bond this couple in holy matrimony." The priest gave a speech that shared some of the fluffier moments of Light and Matsuda's relationship.

Then Mikami, the ring bearer, presented them their rings. The priest started the vows.

"Do you, Tota Matsuda, take Light Yagami to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Matsuda slipped the ring on Light's finger.

"And do you, Light Yagami, take Tota Matsuda to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Light slipped the other ring on Matsuda's finger.

"Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. Tota and Light Matsuda. You may now kiss the groom!"

Light and Matsuda took their first kiss as husbands. Yes, Light took Matsuda's last name. He owed his life to the man.

The flower girl and ring bearer were both in tears, as were the grooms' parents. Well, Matsuda's mom was busy taking pictures of the kiss as she couldn't wait for prints from the photographer. Sayu and L smiled mistily at the newlyweds with pride. The task force beamed happily, even Ide, though he was sniffling back tears. The Whammy's sat in the back, looking like a bunch of restless kids. Near had actually been invited, but Mello and Matt came to spy on Near and L forced them to stay.

After several minutes, L spoke up. "Okay, save that for the honeymoon, you two."

------

At the wedding reception afterwards, Light and Matsuda cut the cake. Adorning the cake were figures of Light and Matsuda, courtesy of Near. Before cutting the cake, though, Light looked around and sighed with relief when he saw L was still with them. At least he wouldn't jump naked out of the cake like at the bachelor party. Light had only been joking when he suggested that. Not that he didn't enjoy it or find it amusing, but it scared the rest of the guys at the party, including Matsuda.

------

During the dance, L and Sayu danced past Light and Matsuda. L leaned in and kissed Sayu, causing the teenage girl's face to blossom with redness.

"You're sister tastes sweet, Light-kun," L remarked.

Light's eyes widened. "Get your kinky hands off my sister, you pervert!" He shook his fist, Matsuda holding him back. _Why does L always have to start things?_

"You should know, Light-kun."

"Don't go there," Matsuda warned.

------

Light tossed the bouquet behind him. Sayu, Mello, and Ide tried to catch it, but, as if by fate, it landed in Misa's hands. She stared at the flowers, depressed. _With Light married now, what's the point?_

"_MEGAMI!!_"

"Oh, shit," she uttered before she was knocked to the floor.

------

Less than a month later, Light and Matsuda settled into a quaint house in the suburbs of Tokyo. Matsuda continued working as a cop, Light continued going to university. Even though there was no more Kira case, L still visited frequently and let Light help out with difficult cases occasionally. But he mostly visited to raid their fridge.

"Can I have some tea, Light-kun? Don't forget the extra sugar," L asked from his perch on the armchair diagonal from the couch Matsuda and Light were on.

"Go help yourself," Light folded his arms.

"Light, he's our guest," Matsuda looked at him sternly and gave him puppy eyes.

Light sighed and went to the kitchen.

"You've got him trained," L observed.

"I'm trying…" Matsuda murmured.

"I heard that!"

"The tea, honey, the tea," Matsuda reminded him.

Light scowled and went back to preparing the tea.

"So, when are you two thinking of starting a family?" L changed the subject.

"Well, it's kind of hard as Light doesn't have a womb," Matsuda pushed his two index fingers together sadly.

"Neither do you!" Light came out of the kitchen again, with his left hand on his hip and his right hand gesturing angrily. "You know I'm only on the bottom because it's easier for me to breathe! Why aren't you complaining about not being able to bear _my_ children?! The least you can do is stop babying me in bed! I know you are concerned for my health, but why can't you do me harder, like the good old times…"

Matsuda got up from the couch and held Light, comforting him.

L watch the scene with wide eyes.

"It's the trauma," Matsuda explained as he rocked Light back and forth, hushing him.

"More like drama," L rolled his eyes. _They are married all right._

Suddenly, something black shot through the door and tackled Light to the carpet. "I'll have your babies, Kami!" Mikami snuggled into Light.

Light pushed him away and groaned. "Not again. How did you get past the electric fence we had to install?"

The electric current flowing through Mikami's hair told all.

"Listen, nobody's having anybody's babies. It's physically impossible. When Matsuda and I settle down a bit more and I'm out of school, we'll probably adopt." Light returned being the voice of reason.

L and Mikami's ears perked up at "adopt."

"What is it?" Light looked at the two suspiciously.

"I'm an orphan," L chewed on his thumb.

"Me, too," Mikami nodded solemnly. "Megami is also an orphan."

"So is Near, Mello, and Matt," L added.

"So? What are you insinuating? You guys are too old to be adopted," Light frowned.

"Near is not," L countered.

Both Light and Matsuda wrinkled their noses. Understandably, both of them still felt some resentment toward Near. "By the time we're ready to adopt, he will be," Light said flatly.

Silently, Matsuda led both L and Mikami to the door. "Good night," he smiled cheerfully before shutting it behind them. He slid all sixteen bolts into place, and scooted an armchair in front of the door for good measure.

He turned back to Light. But Light was already sprinting up the stairs to the bedroom, leaving his pants at the bottom of the steps. Matsuda smiled at the pants, then ran up the stairs after him, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

Less than a minute later, the house echoed with the lively sounds of love coming from the bedroom. Light got his wish.

**The End…?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No plot, just a sugary sweet ending. But… if I do think of any more sweet stories of their new life, I may add to this story!

I made Matsuda's dad a politician due to the references in volume 5. (Matsuda said he got his job through contacts and that his dad would be mad if he quit… so I think his dad had lots of influence and got him the police job.)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
